


A Nice, Normal Dinner

by princessofthesun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthesun/pseuds/princessofthesun
Summary: Just like the title says.
Kudos: 2





	A Nice, Normal Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, just the stories in my head.

The team sits around a circular table at a mid-range restaurant in New York wearing smart casual clothes. It is sunset. Natasha sits between Clint and Steve, opposite Bruce, with Thor beside Clint and Tony beside Steve. They are waiting for their food while talking and sipping drinks. Tony’s phone rings, he excuses himself to take the call. They hear him talking as he walks out of the restaurant, 

“Rhodey, my man, what’s up?”.

The others resume the conversation they had paused. Natasha’s attention is drawn to a small group of men sitting at a corner table further into the restaurant, she nudges Clint, glancing at the table. He follows her gaze and she feels him stiffen beside her. The others have yet to notice anything amiss about the dark-clad men. One of the men at the table notices her looking and whispers something to the man next to him, they stand in unison, as do Natasha and Clint. The others have stopped talking and Steve now stands up, Natasha hasn’t yet broken eye contact with the man at the other table or moved.

“What’s going on? Natasha?”, Steve, ever the soldier.

“We’re leaving. Now” Clint says, taking Natasha’s elbow and beginning to lead her from the table.  
Big mistake. Steve glances to the subject of Natasha’s gaze and turns, 

“Lead the way, Clint.” The men see Clint about to lead Natasha away and quickly draw pistols from their coat pockets. Natasha hasn’t looked away. Steve, seeing Natasha unmoving, pushes her down under the table, without much of a struggle, which surprises him. The strangers open fire, causing screams from the diners. Tony quickly comes back inside. Clint has drawn his handgun and is firing back, 

“Nat, engage. NAT. YOUR GUN NAT.”, the spy in question is sitting unmoving under the table, ignoring her partner. Her stillness worries Steve, who gently shakes her shoulder and turns her to look at him, she does so, blankly. Over their heads, Tony is shooting pellets from a gauntlet and Thor is leading Bruce outside, the last thing they need right now would be the hulk. Steve meets Clint’s eyes over the top of Natasha’s head. Clint pulls Natasha’s gun from under her skirt and hands it to Steve, who stands and fires at the mysterious men, giving Clint a chance to snap Natasha out of whatever trance she’s in. She looks at him when he starts rubbing the outside of her bare arms. 

“You good?”, a nod, in response. Clint stands again, followed by a still nonverbal Natasha.

”Clint get her out of here!” Steve orders, prompting the man to do just that. Steve and Tony are now the only ones left at their table. Just as they reach the door, however, one of the mercenaries notices their movements and fires for them.

Natasha feels the pain but knows enough to keep moving until they’re outside the restaurant, where she stumbles, Clint catching her. 

“Nat, are you ok?”

“Mmh,”, her reply is short, her eyes closed. Clint then notices the blood starting to pool at their feet, covering Natasha’s right leg. 

“Ok that’s enough walking for you,” he picks her up bridal style, and she begins to protest, but is cut off when the movement sends bolts of pain all through her leg. Tony and Steve emerge from the establishment unscathed but winded and make their way over to the spies. 

“Cap, I need you to call in a medevac asap please, GSW, right leg.”, Clint says to their leader.

“On it,” the captain takes his phone from his pocket and walks away to make the call.

“What’s the situation, Tony?”

“They scarpered through the kitchens but we figured it was better they get away than hurt civilians trying to pursue.”

“Probably smart, neither of you were built to go unnoticed,” Clint’s eyes twinkled despite the bleeding woman in his arms.

“Clint, I’m tapping out,” Natasha’s eyes were closing, her arms hanging loose al Clint’s sides.

“Okay baby you do whatever you need, I’ll get you out of med by the time you’re awake.”

Tony’s confused expression then turned to Clint,

“What?”

“She spoke, that’s a good sign, and if she wakes up in medical, she’ll hit the roof,”


End file.
